


Innocents

by SkyyKing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caught, Commander Lexa, F/F, Heda Lexa, Lexa Lives, One Shot, Raven Angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyKing/pseuds/SkyyKing
Summary: The blockade is down meaning Lexa gets to reunite with Clarke.Also Lexa puts Raven in her place.





	Innocents

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought while writing my other Fic.
> 
> Still kinda new to this writing thing.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Lexa got word that Pike had been disposed of as leader she immediately left for Arkadia. She was advised to stay and let someone else go in her place but she replied back by saying she needs to see for herself and that If she goes it will show them that they can rejoin the collation and peace was still possible. If that didn’t satisfy them she’d also remind them that she was Heda and she was going.

Lexa also had another reason to go she needed to be close to Clarke, she needed to see if she was alright, she just needed to see her.

The weeks since Clarke and Lexa came together and consummated on their feelings, Lexa had been thinking about the future for herself for the first time, not the future of Heda and her people but the future for Lexa and every time she thought about it, she saw Clarke in them.

She’s been taught that love is weakness but with Clarke those teachings disappear, Clarke made her want to make a future possible where they could to be together in peace. She wanted to be selfish for once.

Lexa rode on her horse with couple of her guards following suit. She decided before leaving not to wear her war paint to look less intimidating and like she was ready for a fight.

She slowed down when she arrived at the gates being cautious as Skaikru was known for their non welcoming approach by proof of the hundreds of dead warriors.

She heard people say ‘ _grounders at the gates_ ’ running around like children not knowing what do, Lexa mentally rolled her eyes.

“I am Heda open the gates,” she commanded not having the time for them to make up their minds.

“How do we know your not going to just kill us?” One of them questioned holding a tight grip around his gun.

It took everything she had not to drive her sword through what was meant to be a poor excuse of a guard.

“Open the gates you idiot,” she heard a familiar voice, she tried not to give away that she was pleased to see her.

“Clarke they coul-” the guard tried to speak but was interrupted.

Clarke was having none of it. “There’s only three of them if they wanted to kill us they would have brought a whole lot more,” Clarke knew this wasn’t true but she had to calm the guard down.

Lexa also wanted to say that three people were enough but didn’t want to cause more problems for herself.  

“I said open the gates,” Clarke persisted, she also had the thought of wanting to run a dagger through the guard for being stupid, the reign of pike was over and the grounders aren’t the enemy.

With that they finally opened the gates.

“It’s good to see you Commander, I hope the ride was pleasant,” Clarke was surprised to see the commander to be honest, she was expecting to see Indra or someone else, but she was glad that it was Lexa.

Clarke was also glad that the guards where behind her so they can’t see her failed attempt at schooling her face when Lexa stepped in.

“It’s good to see you too ambassador, I hope the problem has been solved.”

“Yes, Pike has been apprehended and locked up, he will have a trail soon.”

“That is good to hear, may I ask who’s in charge,” Right now she is The Commander not Lexa, she needs to know what is happening in her lands.

“Currently me, but I will be stepping down as I prefer being the ambassador, they will probably be an election in the coming week to decide who it’ll be.”

“What of Abby and Kane?”

“Abby and Kane are currently in the med bay helping the injured.”

They started walking further into the camp, Lexa and Clarke could feel people staring at them, seeing the leader of the grounders weren’t something they saw often especially when not in a time of war.

“Not that I’m complaining Commander but is there a reason for your visit personally.”

Lexa spoke a bit louder so people around them could hear and hopefully pass on the word, “I personally wanted to tell Skaikru that the kill order and the blockade has been lifted and they are welcomed back into the Kongeda if they wish, only if they comply with the previous contract that was set.”

“I thank you for that Heda my people will be pleased,” Clarke truly meant it, Lexa and her people gave them so many chances, they weren’t going to mess it up this time.

“Our people,” Lexa corrected, Clarke gently smiled at that.

“Sorry Heda our people, while your here do you want me to give you a tour?”

Lexa raised her hand forward, “Lead the way.”

Clarke led her through camp when they reached a corner she pulled them into a building.

“I’m so glad to see you,” they were an inch apart they could feel each others breath.

“Me too, I-I missed you,” it was hard for Lexa to show emotion, she spent years trying to hide it, letting her guard down in front of people was difficult.

“But Lexa, what are you doing here I know you could have had anyone give that information,” Clarke was sill confused on why Lexa would risk herself, she knew she could fight, but people in her camp were still getting used to the idea of Lexa’s people not being savages.

“I know but the information coming from the commander will show them I mean what I said,” She paused for a second and said slightly above a whisper, “I also needed to see you and see if you were ok.”

“Lex, even though you could have been hurt riding into camp without more protection, I’m happy you came.”

“Clarke you saw me fight I don’t need protection,” Lexa did what she wanted to do as soon as she saw Clarke, she leaned in still giving time for Clarke to back out but thankfully she leaned in too and connected their lips.

The kiss was gentle but it meant so much, it was like the first time she kissed her,

There were footsteps coming their way “Clarke I was wondering-” it was Raven.

They immediately separated.

Clarke immediately said, “Raven you can’t tell anyone on what you saw,” trying to save the situation, people were not ready to see them together, if word got around to the other clans it could cause trouble.

Lexa let Clarke talk as she knew Raven better.

Raven on the other hand couldn’t believe what she saw, “Really her at of all people.” She said in disbelief.

“Yes,” Clarke said.

Raven was now furious, “After what she did to Finn.”

Clarke closed her eyes, “Raven.”

“She killed him.”

“So, your saying he did nothing wrong to warrant an execution,” Lexa couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“You killed him.” Staring right at Lexa.

“And he killed 18 people,” Lexa not breaking the eye contact.

Raven faced Clarke trying to make her see what Lexa truly was, “You were forced to kill Finn Clarke, to save him from the torture they were going to put him through, what she ordered to do,” pointing at Lexa.

Before Clarke could respond Lexa quickly demanded, “Pick 18 people.”

Raven was confused, “What?”

“Blood must have blood that was our way back then so I’m asking you to pick 18 people to be killed so blood could be atoned.”

“No.” Raven snarled.

“Finn killed 18 people, 18 innocent people. Children, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters and your saying the boy didn’t deserve it, your right he didn’t,” she let out a small contained laugh and then turned serious, “He deserved worse, so I’m telling you pick 18 people.”

Raven was stunned silence not knowing how to respond.

Lexa continued, “You may have loved him, but your love for him is blinding you from the truth. Parents won’t get to see their kids grow up because of that boy, no one should outlive their children. Children are now orphans because of that boy. Do you still think he doesn’t deserve it?”

Lexa sighed, she tried to compose herself, chastising herself for getting worked up, “Look, I would have understood if it were warriors he killed, they would have been trained for it, but no he held a village hostage, and shot up 18 defenceless people not warriors, normal villagers that had nothing to with the conflict.”

Clarke finally interjected trying to calm down the situation, “Finn killed himself the moment he took an innocent Rae.”

“But Finn,” Raven was now looking frantically at Clarke trying not to believe what she was saying.

“Raven if we were on the ark what do you think they would have done to him if he committed the same crime?” Clarke tried to reason with her.

“You’re not the only one that lost people that day, I lost friends too,” Lexa didn’t really show emotions to other people, but if it could get Raven to understand what he’s done she would have to.

Raven looked at them as both as their words settled in, tears were running down her face she just turned and walked away not knowing what to say.

Lexa faced Clarke hoping this didn’t ruin anything between them also, “I know I was harsh but I don’t regret anything I had said.”

Clarke released a breath not expecting what just happened to transpire today, “No she had to hear it, whatever way possible, Finn did something terrible and I think she finally understood how bad it was.”

Clarke waited a beat and also said, “And I didn’t know, I’m sorry about your friends that you lost.”

Lexa only nodded not wanting to say anything else on that matter, maybe one day she would talk about all the people she lost. But not today she couldn’t handle all emotions running through her system.

“Come on it’s been a busy couple weeks I think I need a nap, Care to join me,” Clarke offered.

“Always.”

Lexa followed Clarke.

As they were walking Lexa asked, “So Clarke now that we seem to have peace, what do you want to do now?”

“After the new election is done and we picked a new chancellor, I would like to go to polis,” Clarke replied, she been thinking about it the last couple of weeks since she left Polis and realised Arkadia doesn’t feel like home anymore.

Lexa raised her eyebrow in surprise, “That’s good to hear.”

“What are you going to do now?” Clarke asked back.

“I was thinking about staying here for a couple days or a week see the election goes smoothly then I have to head back to polis.”

Clarke smiled at the thought of Lexa staying for a bit.

“Seems like a good idea.” Clarke replied.

Lexa nodded, “How long will you stay in Polis when you arrive?” she asked.

Once they were in Clarke’s quarters, Clarke finally said, “I was hoping permanently,” she kissed her before Lexa could say another word.

Yes, she can definitely be selfish for once Lexa thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it,
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
